Do You Take?
by drummergrl
Summary: After living together for 8 years, Jack and Janet are about to take their separate ways. But are they ready to take that big step and forget about all that they have been through or will they finally listen to their heart?
1. Default Chapter

I love TC! And I really would of love to seen Jack and Janet end up together, so IF I had my way this is how I would of like it to of been....  
  
(I have never seen the episode where Janet marries Philip, so if some things don't make sense...I'm sorry)  
  
=========  
  
Minister: Do you Philip Dawson take Janet Wood as your wife.  
  
Just as the minister was asking Philip, Jack sitting against the wall next to the bathroom, kept getting flash back of all the good times he and Janet had had together.  
  
Philip: Yes I do!  
  
Minister: Do you Janet Wood take..  
  
Jack: Excuse me..Mmmm. Excuse me. (Jack stands up without realizing it) Janet may I please talk to you?  
  
Janet: (looks at him very confused) Now?!?  
  
Jack: Yes *now*! I have something very important to tell you, please come with me to the bathroom.  
  
Philip: The bathroom?!?  
  
Jack: Janet please, I really need to talk to you.  
  
Janet: Ok, I will be right back.  
  
Janet: (as they enter the bathroom) This better be important Jack.  
  
Jack closes the door, and leads against it, Janet stands in front of him.  
  
Jack: Janet, please don't do it.  
  
Janet: Do what!?!  
  
Jack: Marry that guy.  
  
Janet: Why Jack Tripper!  
  
Jack: Please don't, he is so wrong for you.  
  
Janet: Jack, what is the matter.  
  
Jack: Remember when I was about to get marry, and you and Terri knew she was not the right girl, well I know Philip is *not* the right guy for you. Come on he's a dork, he laughs like a hyena. (and imitates him)  
  
Janet: Jack please.  
  
Jack: Look Janet we have been together for so long, and I never realize how important you are to me, you are what kept me up during hard times.and .and I realize that I can NOT let you marry him or anyone else because I.I Love you.  
  
Janet: (swallows hard, and replies softly, and very confused) You what?  
  
Jack: I love you, Janet.  
  
Janet looks down, and Jack takes his hand and caress her face, and she looks up at him, with tears on her eyes. Jack lends towards her lips and kisses her. Janet backs away after she realizes that they were kissing.  
  
Janet: Sorry Jack, you have Vicky and I...I have to get back to my wedding.  
  
Jack: Jan...  
  
(Janet walks out of the room, wiping the tears of her face.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Philip: Honey, are you ok?  
  
Janet: Yes...yes I am (smiles at him, nervously)  
  
Philip tries to kiss her lips but she turns and he kisses her cheek  
  
Minister: Do you Janet Wood take...  
  
While the minister was asking her the question that would determine the way she will be spending the rest of her life, she started remembering what had happen in the bathroom, then she remembered when her and Chrissy meet Jack, then how he had been there for her when that dance instructor had hurt her so deeply, the time they went to David's house for that special formal dance, and smiled inside when she thought of the time they had their ¡¡¡"actual first date"!!!  
  
Terri: Janet, are you feeling well?  
  
Janet: Oh yes, yes of course  
  
Minister repeats his question. But Janet goes into deep thoughts of what had happen in the bathroom with Jack. She felt so confused about Jack and Philip.  
  
Minister: ...for the rest of your life?  
  
Janet: I...(breaths in deep) I...I'm sorry Philip, I can't do it.  
  
Terri: Janet, honey are you ok?  
  
Janet: Yes, (turns to Philip) Philip I am really, really sorry, this is to fast for me, and.  
  
Philip: ...and you are unsure of you feelings?!?  
  
Janet: Well yes, I don't know, but what Jack said to me in the bathroom, it...it made me realize how I truly feel about YOU and how I truly feel about HIM.  
  
Philip: I understand...I sort of had a feeling this might happen. Since I met you two, I felt that each of you had special feelings for each other.  
  
Janet leans over kisses and hugs Philip in a Thank you kinda way.  
  
*~*  
  
Jack comes out of the bathroom, where he had stayed after Janet walked out. Larry was putting up the chairs and Terri was in the girl's room, talking to Janet.  
  
Larry: Jack-O, buddy why were you in the bathroom for so long?  
  
Jack: I prefer not to talk about it  
  
Larry: Buddy, Janet is...  
  
Jack: I know she is probably the happiest girl by now.  
  
(The door bells rings)  
  
Jack: That must be Vicky, she was suppose to met me here.  
  
Jack opens the door, it was Mr. Furley, who had come to help Larry put up the chairs and pick up everything else.  
  
Mr. Furely: Don't talk to me Jack. Just because you haven't found the right.(thinks for a sec.) "PERSON" for you; doesn't mean that you had to break Janet and her boyfriend up.  
  
Jack: (in amaze) What!?!  
  
Mr. Furely: Your heard me Jack. You ruined it for her. I don't know what you told her but she didn't marry Philip.  
  
Jack: Oh Mr. Furley I could KISS you!!!!!  
  
Mr. Furley: WATCH IT JACK! (gives him that Furley look) 


	3. Chapter 3

(Jack goes over to the girl's room and knocks)  
  
Jack: May I come in?  
  
Terri: Sure Jack, come on in  
  
(The girls were sitting at the end of Janet's bed)  
  
Jack: Terri could you excuse us?  
  
Terri: Of course, I bet you two have plenty to talk about. (Winks at him)  
  
(Jack sits on the left side of Janet)  
  
Jack: (he looks around) Lordy, Lordy, Lordy....  
  
Janet: Well, Well, Well!  
  
(They both laugh)  
  
Jack: So!  
  
Janet: Yea!  
  
Jack: What happen why didn't you marry Philip?  
  
Janet: I couldn't...Jack you were right, he wasn't the right guy for me.  
  
Jack: Oh really?  
  
Janet: Yea!  
  
Jack: So what kind of guy is the right for you?  
  
Janet: Well, a tall handsome guy, one that loves to cook, and play around, and most important, one that cares about me like no one else.  
  
Jack: Janet (tries to kiss her, but had some trouble)  
  
Jack: Excuse me (jumps over her) I am a Righty! Remember?  
  
*~*  
  
(Out in the Living room, Terri and Larry are talking)  
  
Terri: I am so glad that Janet didn't marry that Philip guy.  
  
Larry: Well after living together for such a long time, it just HAD to happen. You know, there were many times, I remember telling Jack that if I didn't know them as well as I did, I could of sworn they were married.  
  
Terri: Well that first day I was here, I told Janet that if her and Jack had something going on I didn't mind, and she said "Thank you" and immediately said no; so for a while I thought they did have something going on.  
  
Larry: Well you know what, "WE" have kinda been living close by each other for a very long time (tries to put his hand over her shoulder) now and...  
  
Terri: Forget it Larry!  
  
(Door bell rings, Terri answers)  
  
Vicky: Hi, Is Jack here?  
  
(Terri looks at Larry who is on the couch)  
  
Terri: Yes, why yes he is....  
  
Vicky: I told him I would try to make it to Janet's wedding but that I might be a little late, but I didn't think I was going to be this late. (She said looking into the apartment)  
  
Terri: Well there was actually a change in plans. But I will let Jack explain that.  
  
(Terri knocks on the door)  
  
Terri: Jack?  
  
Jack: Go away.  
  
Terri: Jack!  
  
Jack: GO AWAY!  
  
Terri: You have company.  
  
Jack: Tell them I am not here.  
  
(Vicky goes and stands next to Terri)  
  
Vicky: Jack, what is going on in there, its me Vicky.  
  
(Jack jumps up, and Janet looks at him worry)  
  
Janet: Jack, what are you going to do?  
  
Jack: Me? Oh yea me, mmm...I will tell her the true...(takes about 2 steps)...will you come with me.  
  
Janet: Jack!  
  
Jack: Just kidding, I will be right back.  
  
(Jack leaves the room, and Terri comes in)  
  
Jack: Hi, Vicky.  
  
Larry: This is going to get GOOD!!!  
  
Jack: Larry would you please leave us alone, I have something very important to talk to Vicky about.  
  
Larry: Com'on Jack I haven't had any fun today, let me...  
  
Jack: NOW! LARRY!  
  
Larry: Okay. Okay.  
  
(They sat on the couch)  
  
Jack: Vicky, I have to tell you something very important....(stops for a moment).... Janet did not marry Philip.  
  
Vicky: Okay?!?!  
  
Jack: Well, the reason why Janet didn't marry him, was because, she..."WE"...realize that we couldn't live without each other.  
  
Vicky: WHAT?  
  
Jack: Vicky, I am really sorry, its just that when I finally saw her there, about to tie the rest of her life to this guy that she hardly knew, that she had just met, I just realized I couldn't let her do that. That, if it had to be any guy that I should be that guy. I just realize I couldn't loose her. I am so used to her. It would be impossible for me to let her go.  
  
Vicky: Jack, how can you do this to me?  
  
Jack: I am really sorry Vicky, I really am. But I just can not ignore what I feel for Janet. I can not lie to you either.  
  
(Vicky starts to cry, stands up and walks to the door)  
  
Jack: Vicky...  
  
Vicky: Its ok, Jack, please don't say anything else, and I wish you and Janet the best. (walks out) 


	4. Chapter 4

(Inside the girl's room)  
  
Janet: Gosh Terri, I hope Vicky wasn't too upset.  
  
Terri: Don't worry about it, she will understand.  
  
Janet: I hope so, but she has all the right in the world to be upset, I mean, Jack and her were starting to get to know each other and then, ...gosh I don't know; Terri, maybe I made a mistake and should of marry Philip, I mean I love Jack but Philip was really nice and Jack had Vicky....  
  
Terri: Janet, don't tell me you are confused about Jack again? Everyone can tell that you two love each other and if you would have marry Philip and Jack would of stayed w/ Vicky, you two would of never been happy.  
  
Janet: (smiles) I know, every time I am around him, I feel so good, so secure of everything that is going on around me... like I have the power to do anything I want too.  
  
Terri: (sigh) I sure am going to miss you guys! These 3 years have been the best in my life. I could of never asked for better friends then you and Jack.  
  
Janet: Oh Terri! Thank you, we sure are going to miss you too.  
  
(They hug)  
  
(**I am not very sure, but I think that by the time Janet's wedding came around Terri had already announced that she would be moving to Hawaii. That is the case here! **)  
  
(Furley knocks on the door)  
  
Mr. Furley: Hi Kids.  
  
Jack: Hello Mr. Furley.  
  
Mr. Furley: I just came upstairs to tell Terri that her taxi is waiting for her  
  
Jack: Thanks Mr. Furley, she will be out in a sec.  
  
(The girls walk into the living room)  
  
Terri: Hello Mr. Furley.  
  
Mr. Furley: Hello girls.  
  
Janet: Well Terri, we wish you nothing but the best!  
  
(Jack goes over to where the girls are at and hugs Terri)  
  
Jack: Terri, (holds her hand) even though things didn't start off that good between you and me, I can honestly say that I have enjoy living with you so much.  
  
Terri: Thank you Jack  
  
Jack: Thanks for giving me another chance. (They hug)  
  
(Terri and Janet start to tear up)  
  
Janet: Call us as soon as you get to Hawaii  
  
Terri: I will  
  
Janet: We will miss you, good luck!  
  
(They walk to the door)  
  
Mr. Furley: Good Luck Terri  
  
Terri: Thank you Mr. Furley (he hugs her)  
  
(After Terri leaves, Mr. Furley, Jack and Janet stay at the apartment)  
  
Mr. Furley: Well kids, I guess its time to start looking for another roommate  
  
(Jack looks at Janet, and Janet smiles at Jack in a very shy way)  
  
Jack: Well Mr. Furley we have some news for you...  
  
Janet: Yes Mr. Furley, see, Jack and I...mmm...well after living together for 8 years, we...realized that we couldn't leave without each other.  
  
Jack: Yes, Mr. Furley, see yesterday when I called Janet into the bathroom, I told her how I felt and she realized she felt the same way, and that is why she didn't marry Philip.  
  
Mr. Furley: If I didn't know about your inclinations Jack, I would say you two are in love.  
  
Jack: ...well Mr. Furley see, my inclinations, sort-off inclined the other way. I guess that after living around such a Macho Man like you, I finally realized that I had to take that extra step. That I was missing out on all that good stuff you always talk about.  
  
Mr. Furley: ¡¡¡¡JACK!!!! (do his usual Macho movements) Well, yea I couldn't blame you, who wouldn't!  
  
Jack: I know Mr. Furley, It's a big step for me, but I believe Janet and I can get around it.  
  
(hugs Janet)  
  
Janet: See, Mr. Furley, we plan to stay here in the apartment, just the 2 of us, if that is okay with you.  
  
Mr. Furley: Actually this is the best thing that has happen since I moved here, I always wanted you to give that extra step, and thought that if you ever had the courage to do so, Janet would be the perfect girl for you.  
  
Jack and Janet: Thank you Mr. Furley.  
  
(Tell Jack in a secret kind of way)  
  
Mr. Furley: Well Jack, if you need any help or have any questions, you can always just ask the "Teacher" here! (Does his usual Macho Man impression)  
  
(Janet smiles at Jack as Mr. Furley leaves)  
  
On his way down stairs Mr. Furley runs into Janet's parents, While Jack and Janet go sit on the couch. Jack sat to the right of Janet and puts his arm around her shoulder, while Janet laid her head on Jack's chest, they start talking about their future plans, while Mr. and Mrs. Wood make their way into the apartment very quietly because they are trying to surprise the kids. Just as Janet raised her head to kiss Jack, Mr. and Mrs. Wood stood behind them.  
  
Jack and Janet: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.and that is how I would of start of TAC! With Janet and Jack as a couple and her parents, especially her mother always budding into their relationship!  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
